I'm Asking Why
by Universe
Summary: A surreal music vid-fic about Vegeta dealing with Goku dying from the heart virus. (Shounen ai warning)


Author's note: This isn't a song fic, it's a music vid-fic. What's the difference? In a songfic, the music is in the background. In a music vid-fic, the characters are part of the song like a music video on MTV or VH-1. 

I thought the artist(Michael Cretu from Enigma) performing this heart-wrenching song sounded a lot like Vegeta, and because of that this vid-fic was born. All lyrics in _"quotes"_ are being sung in the scene.

Warnings: Violence, Nudity and Shounen Ai.

I'm Asking Why

Blackness shifts, shimmers and sparkles until the smooth surface of a large, slanted obsidian eye comes into focus. The focus shifts until sharp features, a pronounced brow and upswept hair, appear against the black backdrop. The man's face is an uncaring, slightly angry mask.

__

"I was childish and unfair..."  
  
Vegeta's eye reflects an image of Goku clutching his chest and writhing in agony on a crisp white bed. Goku opens his eyes to stare at the other Saiyajin and extends a trembling hand, reaching for his arm. Vegeta turns his head and closes his quivering eyes to hide the tears threatening to fall.  
  
"_...to you, my only friend"_

Goku's quivering fingers wrap around Vegeta's wrist. Vegeta's eyes snap wide open in time to see the hand that grabbed him go limp and fall away from his arm. The tears trembling in his eyes sparkle and blaze down his tanned cheekbones.

__

I regret, but now it's too late

Whipping his head back and sending sparkling tear-droplets in all directions, Vegeta drops his jaw to release a silent scream into the universe. His image blurs, rises and comes back into focus in the middle of a funeral, his body clad in a black trench coat and framed by spherical raindrops falling in slow motion.  
  
_"I can't show you any more..."  
  
_In the fragile raindrops that fall around the Saiyajin Prince are reflections of Goku. Vegeta opens his flickering eyes to look at you, his proud face completely devoid of expression.

__

"The things I've learned from you"

A black casket comes into focus, streaks of light dancing across its closed lid. Its outline fades to reveal an image of a slightly smiling Goku stretched out on the white cushion with his hands folded on his navel, his body clad in a neatly pressed black suit. The casket fades back to normal as Vegeta steps forward and lays his hand gently atop the lid.

__

Cause life just took you away...

Switch scenes to Vegeta walking aimlessly, as though he hasn't decided on his destination yet. Everything around him is black and featureless except for the illuminated rain that pours down from above. He stops walking after a time, lifts his head to gaze at the sky and balls his fists. The raindrops slow as his face twists into bitter rage, his voice harsh.  
  
_"I'm asking why!"_

The only reply is an echo, so he tightens his fists and cries out again, the hollows in his neck deepening and straining with his efforts.

__

"I'm asking why!"

Again, the only answer is an echo. Vegeta lets his shoulders sag and drops his fists to his sides.

__

"Nobody gives an answer..."

He sinks to one knee in a puddle with his head lowered. Tears slip from between his tightly closed eyelids and fall into the puddle, making it ripple.

__

"I'm just asking why"

A reflection of a smiling Goku appears over Vegeta's shoulder. His bare shoulders are just visible above Vegeta's trench coat collar.  
  
_But someday we'll meet again..._

Vegeta opens his eyes and peers down at Goku's reflection. Shocked, he jerks his head around to look over his shoulder, but the image of Goku fades before he can complete the motion.

__

...And I'll ask you

The Prince of the Saiyajins, enraged and grieving, slams his fist down into the puddle. Instead of exploding in all directions, the water freezes in mid splash around Vegeta's fist. The ice creeps up his muscular arm and spreads over his body until all that remains of him is a perfect ice sculpture illuminated from behind by a dull blue glow.  
  
_"I'll ask you why!"_

The view pans up into the blackness where Vegeta's head and bare shoulders appear. Switch to an image of him standing naked with his back to you. Switch again to a frontal shot, a thin veil of ice from the sculpture's hair blurring a certain piece of his anatomy.

__

"Why it has to be like this"

Vegeta raises his expressionless black orbs to stare at the sky. Clear raindrops explode upon impacting his face and blaze trails down his cheeks like tears.

__

"I'm asking you why..."

Focus in on his quivering lips as they pronounce each soft word. Slide up to his eyes while they drift shut and leak tears that steam slightly against the chilly rain.

__

"Please give me an answer..."

Vegeta turns from the ice sculpture and steps away towards the darkness. When his back is turned, the sculpture crumbles to the ground and disappears as the rain pouring from above freeze in place. Each clear droplet becomes a sphere frozen in time, tiny images of the Saiyajin Prince from all angles appearing as he walks among them.  
  
_"Many years and stupid fights..."_

The spheres follow Vegeta and swirl about his bare frame. He reaches up to snatch one from the air and brings it close to his face. Distorted images of him and Goku fighting on Earth, followed by Goku fighting Frieza on Namek, appear in the clear orb.

__

"Till we accept to see..."

Vegeta crushes the sphere in his fist and watches the pieces morph back into water droplets as they slip through his fingers. The droplets freeze into icicles, and the ice continues up his powerful arm until, for the second time, he becomes a perfect ice sculpture. Tears leak from the sculpture's eyes, but they freeze before they can fall very far.

__

How it was and it'll always be

Blackness slowly shrouds the ice sculpture. Vegeta reappears, illuminated by light from an unknown source. He is sitting up against a black wall with his arms wrapped around one knee, which is drawn up to his chest. The shadow of his leg effectively keeps his decency.  
  
"_Why it has to be like this..."  
  
_The shot pans over to Vegeta's left to reveal Goku sitting beside him in the exact same position. Goku watches Vegeta intently, but Vegeta's eyes remain closed._  
  
"Why we don't realize..."_

Goku realizes Vegeta isn't going to look up, so he climbs to his feet and walks away. His bare feet create glowing white ripples on the ground that illuminate his bare, muscular legs. Vegeta lifts his head just in time to see Goku become transparent and fade away.

__

"Why we're too blind to see the one..."

Vegeta lunges to his feet and races towards the flickering spot where Goku was just standing. He drops to his knees and stares upwards where the unknown light source is coming from.

__

"Who's always on our side"

Having been too late again, Vegeta tightens his hands into fists and stares longingly at his own reflection in the puddle. Then his face twists into rage; he raises both arms and smashes his fists down into the puddle, causing sparkling water to splash in all directions.  
  
_"I'm asking why!"_

An echo is the only response. Vegeta becomes so irate that he grabs his head and entangles his fingers in his stiff black locks. A gold aura forms around his body, his hair flashes like the sun and his eyes are taken over by a turquoise glow. 

__

"I'm asking why!"

The Saiyajin Prince explodes into his Super Saiyajin form, sending water and golden light everywhere. He turns to face you again, his battle-worn body shielded only by the glare of his golden aura. His turquoise eyes flicker with images of Goku walking into the distance.  
  
_"Nobody gives an answer..."_

Vegeta lowers his head and fades as the blackness closes around him.

__

"I'm just asking why..." 

The ice sculpture of Vegeta crushing one of the spheres blurs into focus, illuminated by a white light from somewhere above. A flame in the shape of Goku steps into view and stands before the frozen Prince. Goku extends a flaming hand to grasp Vegeta's icy fist, the flames that make up his being turning icy blue while Vegeta's frozen body glows fiery red.  
  
_Just tell me why... _

Goku, illuminated by the light shining from behind and decorated with feathered white wings on his back, takes his hand away from Vegeta's fist as the flames around him shrink away. Vegeta startles and falls backwards on his rear as the ice surrounding him melts away. A shimmering white ripple spreads across the puddle he lands in.

__

Why it has to be like this 

Vegeta tilts his head up until he's staring into Goku's eyes. The arrogant mask that has always shrouded his face is gone, replaced by the tears streaming down his cheeks.

__

That the good ones disappear 

Slowly, Goku kneels down to be eye level with the tearful Saiyajin Prince, the leg he has bent forward keeping the image proper. Vegeta moves forward, lays his head on Goku's knee and closes his eyes. Tears trickle from beneath his eyelids while Goku's hand strokes his hair.

__

"I'm asking you why..."

Suddenly, Vegeta's body jerks as though electrocuted. He falls out of Goku's arms, screaming silently in agony as the rain starts to pour down from above once again. Goku just folds his wings and watches while Vegeta extends a violently trembling hand, grabs the other Saiyajin's wrist and cries out.  
  
_"I'm asking why!"_

Answered only by a distant echo, Vegeta lets his eyes roll back and flutter shut. His hand slips away from Goku's wrist and falls limp as clear raindrops fall around his fallen frame. In every drop is an image of Super Saiyajin Vegeta with his fists balled and his muscles tightened as he cries out to the cosmos.

__

"I'm asking why!"

Goku reaches down, places one hand around Vegeta's bare shoulders, slips the other under his knees and lifts him the way a father would lift his sleepy two-year-old. Vegeta, who now sports his own pair of feathered wings, does not stir. The shot pans up to show Goku's smiling face as he turns towards the white portal of light illuminating him from behind.

__

Nobody gives an answer...

Just before he reaches the light, Goku stops and gazes down at the figure in his arms. The shot pans down to reveal a chubby, innocent-looking cherub with black hair like a tiny flame. Chibi Vegeta stirs and lifts his head to peer at Goku with a pair of huge doe-like black eyes as he is lowered to the ground. He only stands about half Goku's height.

__

I'm just asking why

Goku's smile becomes a grin when he spreads his glittery wings and watches Vegeta do the same. Vegeta smiles happily and claps his tiny hands. Goku chuckles and extends a large hand, and Vegeta reaches up to gingerly take it. Together, hand in hand, they walk into the portal until they disappear in its glare. The portal shrinks and fades like a dying ember.  
  
_I'm asking why!_

The shot pans away from the dying light, away from the blackness of an eye that no longer sees, and away from an apathetic face marred with dirt and blood. Vegeta, battered and beaten, is trembling while laying prone on a piece rubble that used to be part of a huge city. His hand extends towards the two shadows looming over his helpless body.  
  
_I'm asking why..._

A yellow flash illuminates Vegeta's face from below. The Saiyajin Prince bucks, spews arterial blood from his mouth and screams in silent agony. His trembling hand lowers until it dangles off the piece of debris he is laying on. Then his head turns, his fading eyes staring at something in the distance. He smiles slightly at what he sees and stops moving altogether.

__

I'm asking why...

In outskirts of the city, seen from between the shoulders Seventeen and Eighteen, the blurry shape of a very naked Angel Goku walks into the distant sunset with Cherub Vegeta at his side.

__

I'm asking why...


End file.
